


By Fire's Light

by justanotherunluckysoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Aid, Gen, Killian Whump, Pain, Stitches, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherunluckysoul/pseuds/justanotherunluckysoul
Summary: A little bit of Jones brothers first aid for Whumptober prompt #6: Please...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	By Fire's Light

**Characters:** Killian Jones, Liam Jones

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 300

 **Summary:** A little Jones brothers first aid for Whumptober prompt #6: Please...

**By Fire’s Light**

Killian trembles under Liam's hands, his breaths quick and harsh as he fights his body's instinctive desire to pull away. The gash on his lower back isn't deep enough to be dangerous, but it is deep enough that stitches are required and infection is a risk.

"I have to clean this," Liam warns, and Killian inhales sharply, tenses further in anticipation of the pain to come.

"W-wait, Li-"

But Liam doesn't wait, uncapping the flask of rum Killian always seems to have on him and tipping a copious amount over the wound. Killian bites down on what was likely a scream, his hands grabbing useless handfuls of damp dirt and leaves. Liam feels a rush of guilt and he squeezes Killian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little brother."

"It's okay," Killian responds through gritted teeth, "I can...” – a strangled sort of whine – “…I can take it."

Liam knows he can, because neither of them are strangers to this situation, but that doesn’t make him feel any better. Killian's temper has always been the bane of Liam's existence. Liam wishes, not for the first time, that he could tame that fire in Killian’s soul, just a little, the one that makes him full of defiance and rebellion and loosens his sharp tongue. So many years of _please, Killian, don’t,_ as he tries to block his little brother from starting another brawl. And here they are yet again, Liam threading a needle, many years of practice making it an easy task even by the flickering fire light. But to be causing his brother further misery still breaks Liam’s heart every time.

"Stay as still as you can, Killian," he says softly.

They both slip into silence, the only sound the campfire's snap and hiss and Killian's ragged breathing, broken occasionally by a stifled groan.

**END**


End file.
